


Lightest Touch

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy stuff for Foxxay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightest Touch

Cordelia stiffens at the tenderness in Misty’s touch. She doesn’t want to let herself love the girl, it will hurt too much in the end, she knows that. Misty doesn’t pull away from her, keeps offering her tenderness and, slowly but surely, she gives in. 

Cordelia’s tenderness shows more when they are alone and Misty allows herself a secret smile at the tenderness she is shown by Cordelia. She knows Cordelia is scared but when Misty feels her touch she can’t help but believe that together they might just be okay. 

They move as one now, feeling very comfortable together.


End file.
